Not Likely
by Syr0p
Summary: Darren Clarke, together with his sister and her friend, discovers the joys of living together in one roof. Story 999999999999999x better than the summary. OC/Vinyl OC/Octavia Incest and lodsalemons.


**Not Likely**

_Waking up at twelve in my clothes again _

_Feel my head explode from a night of gin _

_Another night out late _

_I don't want to drink don't want to be a clown _

_I got to get my feet back on the ground _

_Before it pulls me in _

_How come it ended up like this _

_And who's gonna catch me when I'm coming down to hit the ground again _

_All by myself _

_Cause I don't want to drag you down hold you down _

_Cause you're a friend, I blame myself _

_I guess you think it's funny now, funny now_

_Feeder – Just A Day_

Darren Clarke was typing on his computer, playing video games. He never really had anything other than that, and work. After both his parents died, which he didn't really care about, he had his mother's property and insurance money, totaling to 3,000,000 USD$. However, his sister, Octavia Clarke, took his father's share, and got 1,000,000,000 USD$. This caused a divide between them, causing Darren and Octavia to live in separate houses. However, they had apologized to each other, but they still lived in separate housing, but they always went out with each other. She had amassed a large skill in playing the cello, and now does concertos in international coliseums. Darren now owns a coffee chain, but he leaves all the work to his lackeys. Not that they mind, anyway. Darren was busy beating a level in Deus Ex, when suddenly; his phone rang. He checked the caller ID, and it was Octavia. He quickly picked it up.

"Mmm, yeah?" He asked, his ear on his phone.

"Hey, uhh… I've been thinking…" Octavia says, cutting off at the last minute, but still on the line.

"Maybe you should move in the mansion." She says, making Darren celebrate silently.

"Coolio. So, you making me drive there, or you're gonna pick me up?" Darren replied, still happy.

"Meh, just drive here. Vinyl's here and I don't want to leave her out here." She said.

"That's okay with me, 'Tavi, as long as I get to crash there." Darren says, hanging up and then moving to pack up his things. It was going to be a long day.

After packing up, Darren moves his stuff to the garage, and into his Ford Shelby GT500KR. He only packed 2 duffle bags, and he stuffed it in the trunk. He then opened the garage door, and then drove out, the door automatically closing. Darren then turned on the radio, and stepped on the gas, in vain hopes of remembering where her house was.

Darren turned the car around, and found a large mansion with a large asphalt road from it. It seemed like she spent a large amount for this house. Darren then drove slowly towards the mansion, donning his cap and then parking in the gravel driveway, locking his car and then getting his stuff from the boot. He then noticed a certain blue-haired girl looking at you.

"Nice ass, Darren." She said, causing you to get your bags faster, and shutting the trunk.

"I never knew you liked men, Vinyl." He retorted.

"Ha ha, fuck you. Just kidding." She said, before he walks past her and opens the door, to reveal a nicely decorated minimalist house. Darren then places his bags on a nicely placed cabinet, and grabs his laptop, and as he was about to power it up, he hears his sister come down the staircase, prompting him to go greet her.

"Hey there, 'Tavi." Darren says.

"Oh, hey Darren. You're a bit late…" She says, biting her lip.

"What?" He replies, a bit distraught.

"Well, today's your birthday, right?" She says, still biting down.

"No… tomorrow is. Why?" Darren asks, scratching his head slightly, removing his cap.

"Nothing…" She says, raising Darren's suspicions.

"You better go unpack…" She says, walking away, making Darren suspect something.

"Alrighty then..." Darren says, grabbing his bags, awaiting the day ahead of him, and what Octavia and Vinyl have in store for him.

It was a late 1:20 PM, and Darren was itching to go to sleep. He then climbed up the staircase, and found a door with a golden plated marker sign, and it had the words; 'Bedroom Two'. Darren automatically assumed it was his, and he opened the door. He was right, and he found a fairly large bedroom, with white paint, and white carpeted floor. Even the bed had a bit of the color scheme. He didn't mind, and tossed his bags over to the floor, and took off his cap, placing it on the end table next to the bed. He then investigated all the rooms, to find a bedroom and a closet. He was content about it, and he finally decided it was time to doze off. Darren switches off the lights, and jumps onto the bed. He then nods off, anticipating the next day.

A cold draft escapes from the door. This awakens Darren, which makes him peek out of his sheets. The lights then switch on, and then a lone figure, Vinyl Scratch's, appears in the doorway of Darren's bedroom.

"Happy birthday, handsome." Vinyl says, pouncing at Darren, pinning him slightly.

"What-" Darren manages to say, before Vinyl pulls down Darren's pants quickly, taking off his boxer shorts. Darren's erect member points up, prompting Vinyl to lick her lips in arousal.

"Mmm~ You've got a nice dick… I can't wait to feel it inside me..." She says, grasping his penis and stroking it, making Darren groan in pleasure. She strokes it for a short while, and then licks the tip, savoring the taste of his penis.

"Ah… that's good…" Darren says, as Vinyl dives down and starts sucking on Darren's cock. Vinyl then takes Darren's dick inside of her cheeks, the top of her tongue, sliding up and down her cock, and then licks the side of his penis, making Darren groan again. She was good at this.

Vinyl then strokes faster and harder, causing Darren to moan.

"I'm going to.." Darren says, before being cut off.

"Ah ah ah~, I'm not gonna let you do that before I get some~" She says, taking off her own pants. Vinyl then takes off her panties, already dripping wet.

"Best.. birthday ever.." Darren says, as Vinyl then positions herself parallel to him, showing him her ass. She's spreading her legs for him and wrapping them around him. Darren doesn't even need to use his hand; he simply pushes the engorged head of his penis press right up against Vinyl's hot wet pussy. She lets out a moan as it rubs, slick and smooth, across her clit. Then he pushes his hips forward, forcing more of his cock into her, and thrusts faster, as Darren's penis hits against the walls of Vinyl, making her scream in pleasure. Darren continues this, as he thrusts harder, the moans of Vinyl arouse him further, causing him to fuck her harder. Vinyl then climbs on top of Darren, and continues fucking him, as Darren thrusts into her deeper, with each meaty slap getting louder and louder, and the moans of both echo through the room, as Vinyl nears her limit.

"I'm close!" She says, as Darren continues thrusting, speeding up Vinyl's orgasm. Vinyl then ejaculates, coating Darren's cock, as he thrusts harder, making Vinyl roll her eyes in pleasure. Darren then nears his own orgasm, and with one last thrust, he pulls out and shoots his seed all over her stomach. Vinyl and Darren both collapse on the bed, the both of them lost in sexual pleasure.

"You know… your sister was supposed to be the one to do this to you…" She said, causing Darren's eyes to open wide in shocking revelation.


End file.
